creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tiololo/CREEPY ART CONTEST September 2015
Rinskuro13, Doom Vroom and The Damn Batman's CREEPY ART CONTEST September 2015 The authors of The Spider Cannibals series, The Endeavor and Fourth Wall present an exciting new creative challenge - the Creepypasta Wiki's first ever CREEPY ART CONTEST! It doesn't matter if you're the next Da Vinci, or if your last piece of artwork was a disfigured stick-dog you drew in kindergarten; everyone is welcome to take part and show off their artistic skills. All you have to do is create a dark, creepy piece of artwork - it can be absolutely anything, with no restrictions other than the rules stated below. That means you could make artwork which is abstract/geometrical/digital/traditional/anime/manga/fanart/watercolor/oil painting/sculpture/crayon drawing/gif animation... the possibilities are limitless! Make sure you read all the guidelines and rules below very carefully before submitting. Even if drawing isn't your usual thing, we highly encourage you to enter (yes, EVEN YOU ADMINS). Every entry will be displayed in an exhibition, so why not give it a shot? Submitting is so easy. PICK UP YOUR PENCIL AND SKETCH SOMETHING. 'How to Enter' No need to do the classic 'I'm in'. Just create your artwork when you're ready (make sure you follow the rules below). You can scan it into the computer, take a photo of it or upload directly if it's a digital piece. If your artwork is 3D, you can take multiple pictures from different angles. *'YOU MUST' upload your image AS A THUMBNAIL in the comments section below with these accompanying details: *'YOU MUST' give your piece a title. *'YOU MUST' sign your artwork. *'YOU MUST' write a little (2/3 sentences is enough) to explain the themes/ideas behind your artwork. Just in case your drawing is so bad we can't recognise what it's meant to be, haha. *'YOU MUST NOT' submit your artwork to any other website then link - e.g. Deviantart. All entries must be files on this Wiki. You are allowed to submit your images elsewhere after the contest has finished. This is to avoid plagiarism complications. 'RULES - READ CAREFULLY BEFORE SUBMITTING' *'YOU MUST NOT' submit inappropriate artwork (i.e. NSFW, pornographic). This does not include graphic artwork with gore - that's fine. We like that, so there's no limit on gore. *'YOU MUST NOT' submit photography as your piece. E.g. photos of scary places. Photos of something you've drawn/made is obviously fine. *'YOU MUST NOT' submit material which could be seen as offensive (i.e. racist, sexist). Goes without saying. *'YOU MUST NOT' plagiarize, trace or copy artwork from the internet. This is cheating - your work must be created by YOU. Google has an image search engine, and every submission will be checked to make sure it hasn't been stolen. *'YOU MUST NOT' create logos (sorry Ruckus!!), or base your artwork around text (e.g. writing a poem, and then decorating it). Text is allowed in small amounts but keep in mind that this is an art contest. Labelled diagrams of designs are acceptable. *'YOU MUST NOT' submit comics. Gif animations must be less than four frames. *'YOU MUST NOT' submit videos. *'YOU MUST NOT' submit anything which is non-horror related. Dark humour is fine, and so are pieces based around depression, anxiety, negative emotions etc. Remember to mention your themes in your explanation. *If your piece is fanart YOU MUST state what it is based on. *Only ONE SUBMISSION PER USER please. 'Ideas' *Diagrams of made-up monsters/creatures *Fan artwork based on a pasta, pasta monsters, novels, movies, anime or video games (and other media) *A dark, emotional painting of scenery *Artwork based around a theme, e.g. eating disorders *Something based on a previous experience/nightmare you had *Creepy collage/photoshop (if using images from the internet/outside sources, YOU MUST state where you got your images from) *Face/nail painting/scary costume (must be your own creation) *Creepy artwork from a school project *A jumble of themes from your own stories/stories from your favourite (creepypasta/novel) author 'Judging' The judges are Rins, Vroomie and Batman. I (Rinskuro13) have an A* in GCSE art and Vroom is an anime fanatic. Batman created a wonderful piece of artwork. That should just about qualify us to judge on the artistic side, lol (kidding, we're going to use our best judgement based on creepy works from all around the internet). We have all taken part in writing contests and have written several pastas. Your piece will be given a mark out of 100 by the three of us, and the average mark (Rins' score+Vroom's score+Batman's score/3) will be your final score. We will be judging on: *Creativity/originality 50 Marks we will look at the themes and ideas in your work and how cleverly they are presented. We will also take into account how creepy/emotion-enducing your work is. If your work is fanart/based on existing material, we will look at how you have presented the main themes in the original material. This includes your written paragraph. *Aesthetics 25 Marks How good your drawing skills are, basically. Whether the final product is aesthetically pleasing or not. *Effort 25 Marks You can usually tell sloppy two-minute pieces from well-polished ones. We will assess how clean/polished your work looks, and we will also judge on whether we think you've spent a lot of time on it. (E.g. a marble sculpture probably took longer than a grayscale sketch) What we will take into account: *Digital and traditional - we understand that not everybody has advanced software/expensive art tools. You can get most paints from school/college if you ask your art department. Having advanced tools does not put you at an advantage unless you can use those tools well and present your ideas well too - we will judge appropriately. There are only 25 marks for aesthetics. *If your artwork is original or fanart - we will not bias either, providing your themes are well presented. 'Prizes' Right, onto what we all love best. *There will be an artwork exhibition at the end of the contest. EVERYONE THAT ENTERS will have their artwork on display in the exhibition blog for all to see, as well as the paragraph explaining their work. *The winning piece of artwork will have their piece displayed ON THE FRONT PAGE OF THE WIKI for a month. Therefore If you want to get first place, YOU MUST CREATE ORIGINAL ART. IT CANNOT BE FANART. *2nd and 3rd place will be at the top of the exhibition blog. They will also be displayed on the front page (but as smaller icons) for a set period of time. (If you don't feel the need to win first place, yes, you can create fanart) *All winners will be shared on my social media to help exposure. *If a winning entry is based on a creepy pasta, the artwork will be added to the bottom of the page on the wiki. 'Dates and Deadlines' *Submission period is NOW! Quick - get creating! *Deadline for all submissions is Friday 2nd October *Judging will take place. The winners will be announced on the Saturday 10th October 'Current Submissions' ]] 'The Lonely Girl' "On calm, cool nights, some say you can hear the crying, laughing,singing carried on the wind. The music of The Lonely Girl." ]] 'She Came At Night' I was frightened by the little girl who appeared in my room and I told her so. She pointed to my dresser, saying I should be more afraid of the man in the photo. When I looked, I saw the picture of me and daddy. ]] 'The Man Eater' Soaked in warm blood that is not its own, two sets of gnashers and four eyes of hollow bone. It stalks the shadows in the dead of night, its fleshless frame rattling... as it searches for its next bite. ~Amy Nobuyuki ]] 'Another me' I was born in a world where everyone likes me, A world where everything is perfect. But then, I know that it won't last, for I have another me. She who is jealous, she who wants to be me, she who was unborn. A twin who try to kill me, a twin who try to hurt me from the day I was born in a world she dreamed of. She who hates me more than anyone else. ]] 'Unconscious' This...Well. This is some stuff out of a dream I can barely remember and the frustration of a very well-suffered 3 month writer's block slapped together with some concept art. I named it unconscious,because it came out of there. ]] 'The Woman' In the suburbs of North America, a tall, slender, humanoid creature roams that breaks into homes and kills and eats humans. It has no discernible genitalia and it has long claws on both hands and feet. In its mouth are a row of sharp teeth and its eyes are glowing voids. ]] 'David Leatherhoff' The monster from the Afraid of monsters He is very bad He will make you sad Run from him Or else your light is dim! 'Here's one crappy one I made earlier' This is just to get your creative juices flowing. Don't follow my example. This took less than ten minutes to make with Photoshop. Title: Don't feline in the road Themes: Danger, animals, carelessness. My amazing piece of artwork warns us all that we should watch out for cats in the road, especially in areas where you least expect them to be lying around in. Danger is lurking around every corner for small animals. Please leave any further queries in any of our talk pages and we will attend to them as soon as possible. Category:Blog posts